Reassurance
by ChoCedric
Summary: Reposted. Ron and Hermione share a sweet moment on their first night at Grimmauld Place. Harry was right when he thought they might have fallen asleep holding hands.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Reassurance

By: ChoCedric

"Ron? Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

Ron Weasley rolled over as he heard Hermione's whisper from beside him. Both had not known each other was awake, and the only sound in the room before Hermione talked had been that of Harry's deep, gentle snores.

As Ron looked at the frown lines on Hermione's face, he was very concerned. He could guess the kind of thoughts she was thinking, for he was feeling the same way; there was relief that his family was okay, but also terrible fear. The war was really, truly upon the wizarding world now, and he couldn't protect them. How long would he have to be away from them?

"Uh ... Ron ..." Hermione's voice, still a whisper, drew him out of his thoughts. "This might be a ... strange question ... but ..."

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron whispered back, the concern etched across his face.

"Are you ... are you scared to die?" Hermione said so softly that her voice was barely audible.

Ron was silent for a moment, pondering his answer. Was he scared to die? He remembered going into life-threatening situations multiple times with her and Harry, perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for his friends if it came right down to it. But ... he couldn't help the fact that part of him, through all those times, had been terribly afraid. What would it be like to die, to leave all his loved ones behind? Would it be a blank nothingness, or would there be an afterlife, something for him on the other side of that mysterious phenomenon known as death? Knowing he couldn't hide the truth from Hermione, he softly answered, "Yes."

Hermione reached out her hand and gently touched Ron's shoulder. "Thank you for being honest with me," she said gently.

"What about you?" Ron whispered. "Are you afraid, too?"

"I suppose so, a little," Hermione admitted. "I guess everyone is, to some extent."

"Even Harry?" Ron said incredulously.

"Harry more than anyone, I suspect," Hermione said wisely. "He tries to put up a brave front, but Merlin, Ron, he's been through so much. It wouldn't be normal if he wasn't afraid."

"Do you think ... do you think we'll all be okay?" Ron asked, fear lacing his voice. "Do you think we'll get out of this?"

"Ron, you know I can't answer that," Hermione replied sadly. "But I can reassure you of one thing."

"What?" asked Ron uncertainly.

"That as long as we believe in the goodness in the world, we can be strong," Hermione said. "We have to have faith in Harry, that he and both of us can achieve this."

"But what ... what if we fail?" Ron asked uncertainly. "What if Death Eaters attack my family while I can do nothing to protect them?"

"I know," Hermione said, and her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Believe me, I have the same worries. What I did to my parents ... I know if the world knew, they might judge me for it, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them. But Ron, trusting Harry is the key. We've got to believe that he can get us through this."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said somberly. "I'm just ... I'm just really scared. Do you think ... if we die ... that'll just be it? That we'll just disappear?"

"I'd like to think that there's something better for us if that does happen," Hermione said quietly. "If there's truly nothing after this world's over, then what were we here for, anyway?"

Silence stretched between them for many moments afterwards, but then it was broken again by Hermione as she whispered, "I can't pretend that the next while's not going to be tough. But Ron, I'm going to be here for you, okay? And Harry will, too."

Ron could hear the sincerity in her voice, and he felt his heart swell. How could it be that this smart, beautiful girl was saying those words to him? He longed to take her in his arms and kiss her, something he'd wanted to do for years, but something told him he had to hold out, wait until this mess was all over before he made that move. However, he did reach out for her hand, and Hermione, shocking him even more, accepted it and took it in hers. "I'll be here for you, too," he said tenderly. "Always."

"And if something happens to me," Hermione whispered through the darkness, "please don't give up, okay? Even if it's just down to you and Harry. We never know what the future will hold, and we don't know whether we'll come out of this alive, but promise me that whatever happens, you won't give up." A single tear rolled down her delicate cheek, and Ron reached out and gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"I promise," he said with every bit of sincerity he had. "And you promise me the same thing, all right?"

"I promise, too," Hermione replied, squeezing Ron's hand in comfort. "I suppose we'd better get some sleep ... we have much thinking to do in the morning."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, already starting to feel sleepy again as he rolled over onto his side, still clasping Hermione's hand in his as he closed his eyes.

And that was how Harry found them the next morning, and his ponderings about whether they had fallen asleep holding hands were indeed correct. They'd shared a moment of desperate comfort in their deep friendship, and Ron hoped that that friendship would lead to something more. But for now, he was content in the knowledge that he had her by his side, and the two of them, along with Harry, would always be there for each other, through thick and thin, through all the tough times yet to come. They shared a bond that no Death Eater, no dark creature, not even Lord Voldemort himself, could break.


End file.
